L'effet papillon
by cullen15000
Summary: OS publié pour le concours DAL - Un râteau presque parfait- Une troisième place (surprise ) Où comment la crainte et les bonnes résolutions peuvent avoir de mauvaises conséquences...ou pas. COMPLETE
1. Rencontre

_Hello ..._

_Un petit OS ... écrit pour le concours de DAL "un rateau presque parfait" où je me suis fait plaisir._

_Je le partage donc ici ..Il a subit quelques modifications suite aux remarques très constructives...j'espère que ces modifications vont dans le bon sens._

_Bonne lecture _

_L'effet papillon_

_**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon._

* * *

**POV Edward**

J'attendais avec anxiété. Une fois n'était pas coutume, j'avais lancé une invitation sans être sûr de la réponse. Ce n'était pas mon style. Je préférais longuement réfléchir habituellement pour éviter les difficultés, que cela soit dans ma vie professionnelle ou personnelle. Mais cette fille perturbait ma façon d'être depuis que je l'avais vue.

Je ne l'avais pas draguée… J'avais juste eu cette envie soudaine, dévorante de partager un moment avec elle. Sa présence était différente. Il se passait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'étais… curieux de comprendre.

J'attendais en la fixant. Totalement incertain. Totalement anxieux. Elle m'envoyait, depuis le début de la soirée des signaux tellement contradictoires que je ne savais pas si j'avais eu raison de céder à mon envie.

Elle me regarda, se mordit la lèvre inferieure et j'eus instantanément envie de mordre à mon tour cette lèvre rouge et pulpeuse.

Je la vis ébaucher un geste vers moi puis elle parla.

- - Non ce n'est pas possible.

**Dix jours plus tard **

Je devais être masochiste. J'avais choisi de revenir dans ce même restaurant tous les soirs. De la voir tous les soirs. De me confronter au refus cinglant qu'elle m'avait infligé tous les soirs.

Ceci dit, j'avais volontairement choisi une table loin des « siennes ». Je ne me sentais pas capable, pas encore, de lui parler.

Bizarrement cette fille que je ne connaissais pas, dont je n'attendais rien, m'avait blessé. Comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis que Tanya Denali avait choisi mon frère plutôt que moi. J'avais 6 ans. C'était à l'école et elle avait préféré donner la main à Em' plutôt qu'à moi.

C'était la petite Tanya qui m'avait appris, involontairement certes, que je pouvais être blessé et depuis ce jour je m'étais bien gardé de demander quoi que ce soit sans être sûr avant que je l'obtiendrais. D'ailleurs, j'obtenais généralement assez facilement ce que je souhaitais. Mon travail et mes efforts personnels d'une part, mais aussi parfois grâce à mon… physique avenant me permettaient de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

Je savais que mon apparence plaisait et sans en jouer excessivement, cela me servait lorsque je devais négocier un contrat ou dans ma vie privée. Lorsqu'une fille m'intéressait, je n'avais que peu d'efforts à faire en général pour la convaincre de m'accorder un rendez-vous. Mais cette situation arrivait rarement car je sortais peu, malgré les encouragements de ma mère qui aurait bien voulu me voir « casé ». J'étais loin, très loin du séducteur que la rumeur colportait dans ma société. Je m'en fichais. Je n'avais pas envie de me lier, pas besoin non plus de relations féminines car je l'avais constaté cela apportait généralement beaucoup plus de soucis que de plaisir.

Mon travail était ma priorité depuis longtemps. J'avais ma propre entreprise de communications et négociais des budgets de plus en plus importants. Les jours de travail aux horaires prolongés et les week-ends à étudier de nouveaux marchés étaient mon lot quotidien et cela me stimulait. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

Jusqu'à il y a dix jours. Jusqu'à son refus. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Elle m'avait paru gentille et même si quelque chose la perturbait visiblement en moi elle n'avait pas semblé me détester. Je n'avais pas trop compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Je n'avais pas du tout compris non plus ce que _je_ ressentais. Sauf quand elle m'avait dit non.

Ce restaurant était le plus proche de mon travail et je n'avais pas le choix, ne disposant que de douze jours pour boucler mon projet avant de le présenter au client. Il m'était plus facile de terminer ma journée ici, je gagnais du temps.

Même assis à une table, accompagné de la jeune blonde Kate Denali qui écoutait complaisamment ma proposition, je ne pouvais m'empêcher comme les autres soirs de regarder discrètement la serveuse qui m'avait repoussé. Comme tous les soirs elle portait avec élégance l'uniforme aguichant du restaurant. Ce tee-shirt noir moulant avec un discret papillon jaune posé sur son sein gauche peuplait mes rêves. Les longues jambes fines qui arpentaient interminablement entre les tables à plusieurs mètres de moi semblaient appeler mon regard et lorsque, comme tous les soirs, la fatigue la ferait frotter discrètement ses mollets l'un contre l'autre pour alléger le poids des heures et des kilomètres parcourus, j'aurais envie de faire sortir tout le monde pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Je tentais de concentrer mon attention sur celle qui m'accompagnait ce soir. Elle pourrait faire l'affaire je le savais déjà et j'avais hâte de finir le repas pour rentrer chez moi. Je souriais à Kate et appelais la serveuse qui s'occupait de nous, une blonde qui répondait au nom de Jessica et qui s'empressa de venir à mon geste.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous désirez quelque chose ? Un dessert peut-être ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non merci. Nous allons partir. Veuillez faire préparer l'addition.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous partions et tout en plaçant son manteau sur les épaules de ma compagne du soir, je glissais un dernier regard vers Bella qui souriait à une petite fille dînant avec ses parents.

Je soupirai discrètement. Rester ici était une torture inutile. Pour être totalement honnête avec moi, même si je ne voulais pas lui parler, la voir travailler, la regarder évoluer, l'observer discrètement discuter avec les clients m'était devenu indispensable. J'avais laissé Bella Swan devenir une drogue, ma drogue.

**POV Bella **

Je l'observais discrètement tous les soirs, depuis plusieurs jours. Il venait manger dans le restaurant de Jacob où je travaillais depuis six mois.

Je fus consciente du moment où il quittait la salle de restaurant car à ce moment-là mon corps ressentit comme un manque. Je me retournais vivement, abandonnant ma discussion avec ma jeune cliente et vit la porte du restaurant se refermer sur la haute silhouette d'Edward.

Il ne venait que le soir, comme la première fois. Il était là tous les soirs. Avec une fille. Jamais la même.

J'avais compté 10 jours. Et dix filles. Majoritairement grandes et blondes, mais pas toujours. J'avais remarqué aussi deux jolies rousses. Pas de brunes. Elles avaient en point commun d'être jeunes, d'être belles, de le savoir, et d'avoir de magnifiques cheveux qu'il adorait toucher.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi ces filles m'agaçaient.

Non. Honnêtement, je le savais. Il était beau. Trop beau pour être honnête. Et sa présence me rendait folle.

Lorsque je l'avais servi le premier jour, il était seul et j'avais ressenti quelque chose de bizarre en lui parlant. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Je m'étais senti à la fois brûlante et glacée et le servir avait été un délicieux supplice. Qui s'était très mal terminé.

_Flash back- Dix jours auparavant._

Lorsque Jacob me montra d'un signe de tête qu'un nouveau client venait de rentrer et s'installait à une des tables dont j'avais la charge, j'avais soupiré avant même de le voir. J'étais fatiguée, il était 22h30 et je finissais mon service dans une heure. J'aurais dû avoir une pause mais Jessica m'avait suppliée de la remplacer pour qu'elle puisse sortir dans l'impasse derrière le resto avec son petit ami. Je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi, Jessica et ses intrigues amoureuses, c'était trop pour mon esprit fatigué. Comme une idiote j'avais cédé.

Je me retournai vers le client tardif.

Il était seul. Mon regard glissa sur sa silhouette et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort sans comprendre. Il était en train de s'asseoir et avait posé sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Je ne le voyais que de dos. Ses longues jambes étaient mises en valeur par la coupe impeccable de son pantalon noir et je devinais le jeu de muscles puissants sous sa chemise grise ajustée.

Je me surprenais à admirer un des clients pour la première fois. Je décidai de me reprendre et m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la table 13. En regardant mon carnet de commandes, je me plaçai à côté de lui. Je déglutis avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue « Chez Papillon », voici la carte, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de…

J'avais commencé à réciter la litanie habituelle de la voix la plus assurée que je pouvais mais il venait de lever la tête vers moi. Et je m'arrêtai en bafouillant.

Un regard vert émeraude m'avait frappé.

Puis je vis le reste.

Un profil pâle, presque blanc, parfait, image antique ou de mannequin de mode suivant les références.

Une chevelure cuivrée indisciplinée dont la douceur m'attirait.

Des mâchoires carrées, bien dessinées sur lesquelles une fine barbe du jour ajoutait une rugosité que mes doigts brûlaient d'envie de toucher.

Des lèvres fines et tentantes sur lesquelles mon regard s'attardait quand il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler. Puis il renonça et son regard me fixa à nouveau. Il m'observait avec autant d'attention et d'indiscrétion que moi sur sa personne.

Je compris alors vraiment l'expression se faire « déshabiller » du regard. Je devins écarlate quand je le sentis sur ma poitrine, mise en évidence par le tee-shirt rouge moulant de l'uniforme que Jake nous imposait. J'avais l'impression d'être caressée d'une douceur lancinante.

Puis son regard descendit plus bas sur mon corps. Il glissait lentement sur mes hanches et suivait mes jambes, se faufilant, sous la jupe droite classique. Je ne bougeais pas, clouée par la douce caresse de ses yeux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais... appréciée. Belle, désirable. Alors que j'aurais dû être offensée ou gênée.

Puis nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Je soupirais doucement en remarquant l'intensité de ses prunelles vert émeraude assombries. Je me mordis la lèvre ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que je ressentais C'était trop fort, trop puissant. Nous avions juste échangé un regard.

- Bonsoir euh, Bella.

Un coup d'œil à mon badge l'avait renseigné. Sa voix veloutée me fit tressaillir.

Où était le défaut de cet homme ? il devait en avoir un. Obligatoirement. Je regardais le plus discrètement possible sa main gauche. Rien, juste une magnifique chevalière sur son annulaire droit. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'ajouta à mon trouble.

Je tentai désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées. Il y avait du monde autour de nous. Jake devait nous observer.

- Monsieur ? était le seul mot que je pouvais articuler dans un premier temps.

- Dites-moi ce que vous conseillez, me dit-t-il en desserrant sa cravate et il s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise se penchant en arrière pour me regarder.

- Euh... Je priais pour rassembler le plus de mes neurones encore en état de fonctionnement. Je vous conseille en entrée, les vol-au-vent aux champignons, puis ensuite, les tournedos aux légumes de printemps.

- Pourquoi ce choix ?

- À vrai dire, à cette heure, le choix est restreint et ce sont deux des meilleures spécialités du chef. Elles sont à tomber... je les adore…

Je réussis à sourire en lui expliquant les raisons de mon choix. Je m'étais même permis un commentaire personnel, mais mes efforts furent réduits à néant lorsque je vis un séduisant sourire en coin se former sur ses lèvres.

- Je retiens votre sélection et je choisirais mon dessert moi-même. Je sens que je vais apprécier plusieurs choses ici, répondit-il de cette voix qui envoyait dans mon ventre des vibrations inconnues.

Je refusai de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

- Bien monsieur.

Je notai sa commande et me reculai à regret. Je faisais demi-tour quand je sentis une main toucher légèrement mon coude. Je savais que cela ne pouvait être que lui car ma peau me brûlait légèrement au point de contact de ses doigts, comme si une vibration intense entre lui et moi existait. Je me retournai doucement vers mon client si particulier. Il avait laissé retomber sa main et me regardait pensivement.

- Vous désirez autre chose, monsieur ?

La force de l'habitude... mais je rougis violemment en comprenant que mes mots prêtaient à confusion. Me traitant d'idiote en voyant ses prunelles s'assombrir brusquement à nouveau.

- Juste... je suis malheureusement assez pressé ce soir. Pourriez-vous le signaler en cuisine. Et je m'appelle Edward.

Edward. Cette information me remit la tête à l'endroit.

Je me l'étais promis. Lors de mon premier jour de service. Lorsque j'avais été très lourdement draguée par deux idiots qui m'avaient suivie dans la rue à la fin de mon service. Depuis, je refusais systématiquement toute familiarité avec mes clients.

Ne jamais faire connaissance avec les clients. Ne jamais être trop gentille ou sympathique. Je me ressaisis et me drapai dans mes principes. M'accrochant fermement, à eux.

- Bien, ce serait fait Monsieur, répondis-je en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui avant de perdre le peu de conscience que j'avais réussi à saisir.

Le reste de mon service se passa comme dans un rêve, un sublime enfer. Je servais mes clients en ne m'approchant de la table 13 qu'un minimum de fois, me préparant chaque fois à contrôler mes émotions. Je devenais une bonne serveuse. Il avait dit être pressé mais son repas avait traîné en longueur par sa faute. Il était le seul client restant. Mes collègues était partis et seul restait Jake derrière le bar qui nous observait.

Puis il commanda son dessert.

- Bella j'ai un faible pour les sorbets a la fraise… j'aime le parfum de la fraise.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, m'interdisant de fuir comme je l'avais déjà fait auparavant. Je ne rêvais pas, il avait inhalé mon parfum avant de prononcer cette phrase. Il tendait la main vers la mèche de mes cheveux bruns pendant le long de ma joue qui avait échappée à ma coiffure. Paralysée par son geste, je le regardais toucher mes cheveux, les sentir et les remettre en place derrière mon oreille. Il savait que mon shampoing était à la fraise. Il ne pouvait ne pas le savoir.

- La... le sorbet fraise est... très bon, répondis-je platement

- Je m'en doute. Il doit être à la hauteur de ce que j'ai déjà eu à cette table. Bella, je peux vous inviter à partager mon dessert ou vous commander autre chose ? Je voudrais terminer ce repas en votre compagnie et je pense que je suis votre seul client, conclut-il en regardant autour de lui.

Mon cœur s'accélérait et je brûlai d'envie de lui accorder tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce soir, demain et toute la vie. À table ou ailleurs, il lui suffisait de demander.

Je devenais folle.

- Non ce n'est pas possible.

Je reculais de deux pas. Mon instinct de survie avait parlé.

Mes mots me surprirent. Mon ton assuré aussi. Je crus voir une blessure, une tristesse dans les magnifiques yeux verts d'Edward.

Mon cœur se glaça et son regard aussi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las. Puis il consulta sa montre. Je suivais attentivement ses gestes me demandant comment il allait se venger de mes paroles. Puis il se leva.

- Finalement je n'ai pas le temps. Faites-moi préparer l'addition, mademoiselle. Je passerais régler à la caisse. Bonne fin de soirée.

Sans me regarder, il partit en direction des toilettes, laissant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise.

Cet Edward aux cheveux cuivrés était trop dangereux pour moi.

Machinalement je caressais le tissu de la veste, encore tiède de sa présence et sentais mes doigts me picoter.

Qu'avais-je fais ? Pourquoi avais-je refusé cette invitation. Qu'avais-je cru lire dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'ils ne se glacent ?

**_Fin flash back._**

Depuis ce jour, je ne lui avais pas parlé. Il n'avait pas cherché à m'aborder. Il s'installait avec sa compagne du soir. Ils mangeaient. Ils discutaient. Puis ils repartaient ensemble sans que je croise son regard. Il semblait clairement m'éviter.

J'en étais soulagée.

Mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se serrer chaque soir un peu plus.

Le mercredi il ne vint pas. Je paniquai de façon totalement déraisonnable.

Immédiatement, je m'en voulus de ressentir cette peur de ne plus le revoir. J'avais l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose de très important.

* * *

_Et voila...un rateau pour Edward ... c'était compliqué à imaginer. Qui lui résisterait ? _

_Il s'agit d'un OS et non d'une fic .. il y aura peut-être...surement.. une suite ...un ou deux chapitres maximum. _

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu les OS du concours et aussi à celles qui ont voté pour moi car je me suis retrouvée bizarrement avec la 3eme place. _

_(upload après correction par Lifechrys - Mission 2 réussie ;) ) _

_Kiss _

_Cullen15000_


	2. Proposition

_Hello les filles_

_En ce dimanche je vous laisse un peu de lecture _

_On se retrouve en bas_

_(uploadé après correction) _

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer...je ne fais que les "emprunter" .**

* * *

(Muse : New born / Justin Timberlake : Another Song ….)

**POV Bella **

Le jeudi, je ne l'attendais plus et je me laissais une nouvelle fois embobiner par Jessica en acceptant de prendre trois de ses tables pour la fin de notre service. Il était presque 22h, j'étais fatiguée, mais elle savait comment s'y prendre avec moi et ma fatigue m'empêchait d'être aussi catégorique avec elle que je l'aurais été un autre jour.

Jacob Black bien entendu, se moqua de moi quand il vit ma situation.

- Un jour elle te fera bosser à sa place du début à la fin et te piquera en plus ton salaire.

- Laisse tomber Jake ! J'ai plus envie de me battre. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et aller dormir.

- Pas de chance, tu as quatre clients qui s'installent à la table 5... Ta table maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'avançai pour prendre les cartes sur le comptoir afin de les apporter aux nouveaux arrivants.

Je me tournai alors vers ma nouvelle table. Mes jambes tremblèrent et mon cœur s'arrêta pour repartir aussitôt à un rythme inaccoutumé. Edward était là. La table 5 était SA table. Celle où il s'asseyait depuis 10 jours, avec ses… amies.

D'ailleurs deux d'entre-elles, une blonde et une rousse étaient avec lui. Un homme, grand et blond, que je n'avais jamais vu, les accompagnait et s'adressait à Edward de façon animée.

Avec les cartes du restaurant que je tenais à deux mains, je pris mon courage et me dirigeai vers la table de cet homme magnifique qui occupait mes pensées depuis que je l'avais vu. Ses boucles cuivrées brillaient doucement dans l'éclairage tamisé de l'établissement et rien que cette vue, rendait mon pas mal assuré.

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Voici la carte de ce soir. Je... je suis à votre service si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Comme toujours la routine avait du bon, elle me permettait de parler sans réfléchir et je fixai uniquement le jeune homme blond. Il était détendu et semblait sympathique. Celui-ci se retourna vers Edward.

- Tu connais l'établissement, recommande-nous quelque chose, cela évitera à cette gentille jeune femme quelques allers retours inutiles, comme il est déjà très tard cela nous permettra de gagner du temps.

Il me décocha un sourire charmant et je lui répondis de même en espérant que le mien n'était pas trop crispé. Je devais regarder Edward pour prendre sa commande. Je me déplaçai légèrement vers lui, avec prudence, espérant ne pas croiser son regard immédiatement.

Il portait comme les autres jours, un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche qui venait souligner la perfection de son corps. Je me tendis dans l'attente du premier mot. Sa voix m'avait manqué, je m'en rendais compte presque avec terreur. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, et me fixa d'un air dur. Ses prunelles émeraude étaient presque sombres.

- Ce n'est pas votre table. Où est la serveuse habituelle ?

La voix était glaciale et le ton coupant.

Il me faisait toujours le même effet au creux du ventre mais ses paroles m'atteignirent plus durement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Elle est occupée ailleurs, je suis en charge de votre table.

- Bien. Nous ferons avec, dit-il comme à regret sans cesser de me regarder.

Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste machinal que j'avais déjà observé à plusieurs reprises. J'attendais debout, près de la table, sa décision, cachant la tristesse ressentie par sa froideur.

- Victoria et Rosalie prendront les salades du chef, comme d'habitude. Jasper, tu te laisses tenter comme moi par des tournedos ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit le dénommé Jasper en me souriant gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur la fille blonde à sa gauche.

Je ne cherchais même plus à comprendre les liens entre eux. Tout me paraissait curieux, étrange.

Je m'éclipsai. La soirée allait être compliquée. Je décidai de faire le strict minimum et de garder la tête froide.

Je pouvais faire ça. Pouvais-je le faire ?

Apres tout, je n'avais qu'à servir un homme que j'avais rejeté alors qu'il me plaisait, en compagnie de deux superbes femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Qui était le 4ème larron ?

Non pas de questions. Professionnelle et distante.

- Deux salades du chef et deux tournedos pour la 5 Jake, dis-je d'une voix lasse, en arrivant au comptoir d'où il dirigeait l'ensemble des opérations.

Jacob transmettait en cuisine au moment où Jessica refaisait surface depuis l'arrière-cour du restaurant. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et ses cheveux emmêlés mais je ne voulais pas être mauvaise langue et décidai de l'ignorer, j'avais mes propres problèmes ce soir. Elle regarda la salle et vit la table occupée par Edward.

- Bella, je te reprends la 5... tu es fatiguée, fit-elle immédiatement.

Une colère profonde et vibrante m'anima à cet instant. Elle voulait faire passer son envie de s'approcher d'Edward pour de la… gentillesse, de la compassion envers ma fatigue ! Je m'approchai de Jess et lui murmurai dans l'oreille.

- La table 5 est MA table ce soir. Tu me fiches la paix où je demande à Jake de te virer pour toutes les fois où tu quittes le service trop tôt, pour toutes les fois où tu flirtes avec les clients, pour toutes les fois où tu fais faire ton boulot aux autres. Tu as compris ?

Ma voix devait être suffisamment menaçante car elle s'éloigna rapidement sans demander son reste.

Je soupirai de plaisir. Cela faisait du bien de lui dire enfin ce qu'elle méritait. Je remarquai à cet instant le regard d'Edward sur moi, avant qu'il ne suive la silhouette de Jessica repartir en cuisine. Un instant plus tard, les prunelles vertes revinrent vers moi, interrogatrices, soupçonneuses.

Edward me regardait et mes jambes se mirent à trembler de nouveau, ne me portant plus. Je me raccrochai au bar sous l'œil attentif de Jake.

- Bella, je suis content que tu aies balancé ses quatre vérités à Jessica. Elle le mérite mais je ne suis pas sûr que servir ce Cullen soit une bonne idée. Il n'a pas arrêté de te mater de loin toute la semaine et je vois qu'il semble te mettre dans un sale état…

Je le regardai incrédule. Edward me « matait » ?

- Tu rigoles là ? Il… non tu dis n'importe quoi, Edward ne me matait pas… croassai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Jake éclata de rire. Sa bonne humeur à mes dépens était comme tout chez Jacob, démesurée et affichée. Certains clients se retournèrent vers nous, étonnés. Je rougis violemment en voyant tous les occupants de la table 5 nous fixer.

Jake inclina sa haute silhouette vers moi et posant presque son front mat contre le mien, il tourna la tête pour souffler à mon oreille.

- Tu étais trop occupée à le regarder toi-même en cachette pour t'en rendre compte mais je te garantis qu'il te matait. TOUS. LES. SOIRS.

Il recula alors que ma température semblait avoir augmenté nettement au dessus de la normale. Je restai bouche bée, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Jessica jeta presque les assiettes devant moi.

- Ta commande pour la 5, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner en balançant des hanches comme d'habitude, passant à coté de la table 5 sans récolter le moindre regard, à mon grand contentement.

Je contemplai pensivement les plats devant moi, me demandant comment j'allais faire pour affronter la soirée si ce qu'avait dit Jacob était vrai.

Qu'Edward Cullen me plaise intensément, je pouvais faire face à cette réalité, mais savoir qu'il continuait de me regarder alors que je l'avais planté le premier soir, mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Je saisis le plateau et me dirigeai en soupirant vers mon enfer personnel, plaquant le sourire professionnel habituel sur mes lèvres.

Je servis les salades aux deux jeunes femmes qui commencèrent à picorer puis je m'approchai de celui qui se nommait Jasper, élargissant sans y penser, mon sourire en le voyant attaquer sans cérémonie son tournedos avant même qu'Edward eut le sien.

- Désolée mademoiselle, je sais que c'est impoli mais l'homme que vous voyez ici présent nous retient en réunion depuis 18 heures et je meurs de faim, commenta Jasper entre deux bouchées. De plus, il a tellement complimenté la cuisine de cet établissement…

- Si tu as faim, tais-toi et mange Jasper, s'il te plaît et laisse Bella me servir, coupa la voix sévère d'Edward.

Je détectai quand même une pointe d'amusement dans la voix chaude alors que je me retournai pour le servir rapidement et sans un mot. Je choisis de m'éloigner rapidement.

Il avait prononcé mon prénom.

Il me regardait toute la semaine.

Les « filles », Jasper et Edward étaient en « réunion ».

Pourquoi tout ceci me rendait si... euphorique ? Je me sentais tout à coup si légère que le moindre courant d'air m'aurait transportée comme… un papillon dans une clairière ensoleillée. Cet effet, qu'il avait sur moi était effrayant, trop puissant pour que je domine quoi que ce soit, je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Il était trop tard.

Je continuai mon service sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon entourage. J'oscillai entre le nuage rose et l'enfer. Je surveillai du coin de l'œil « ma » table 5. Edward discutait tranquillement avec Jasper. Les filles étaient plutôt… des potiches. Elles parlaient peu. De temps en temps Edward touchait plus ou moins machinalement les longs cheveux roux de sa voisine en discutant avec Jasper, mais je ne perçus aucun autre geste équivoque entre eux. Ils travaillaient peut-être réellement ensemble. Je chassai avec difficulté la curieuse envie de prendre une paire de ciseaux pour faire un massacre capillaire.

Je vis Edward et jasper échanger de vives paroles, comme si un désaccord venait de naître entre eux. Edward me tournait le dos et je ne pouvais du comptoir, voir son expression mais je sentais ses épaules se contracter et il se passa encore un fois la main dans les cheveux. Jasper lui, me regarda à cet instant et je détournai le regard pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit de curiosité.

Puis je fus appelée à leur table. Jasper m'attendait avec son éternel sourire gentil qui me calma curieusement, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser. Edward discutait avec la rouquine à voix basse, me tournant ostensiblement le dos. L'envie de laisser échapper la carafe d'eau sur cette belle chemise blanche m'effleura l'esprit mais, je la repoussai vaillamment.

- Bella, nous souhaiterions quatre desserts. Deux tartelettes aux fruits rouges et des sorbets fruits tropicaux pour les demoiselles. Ce serait possible ?

Son sourire était décidemment craquant et adorable mais il ne me faisait pas l'effet qu'aurait eu celui d'Edward.

Pourquoi je pensais à cela moi ?

Je rassurai Jasper et notai la commande. Je tournai les talons fière d'avoir ignoré Cullen le magnifique, lorsque je sentis une main agripper mon bras. Je le savais, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Ma peau me brûlait. Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration avant de me retourner en affectant un air dégagé.

- Oui ? Vous souhaitez autre chose ?

**POV Edward. **

J'avais une impression de déjà vu. Mon stress, mon désir et, cette question que je devais poser une nouvelle fois.

Mince Jasper me faisait clairement chier.

- Oui, nous désirons autre chose, commençai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Ce que moi je désirai, je ne lui dirais pas. C'était trop dur... à exprimer et trop dangereux pour moi. Je m'adressai une gifle mentale pour la direction que prenaient mes pensées et jetai un regard furieux à Jasper qui, bien sûr, se moqua de moi discrètement. Travailler avec ses amis étaient décidément une mauvaise idée.

Bella attendait toujours, debout près de moi et je n'avais pas lâché son bras. Je m'aperçus que je caressai lentement de mon pouce, la peau douce et tiède au creux de son poignet et qu'elle commençait à rougir. Je devais continuer.

De parler.

- Nous aurions besoin de vous, commençai-je, avant de m'apercevoir des mots que j'avais utilisés.

Si elle savait à quel point… Je devais être clair et arrêter de divaguer.

- Vous… euh... Voulez-vous venir vous asseoir avec nous pendant ou après le dessert ? J'ai une proposition à vous faire, continuai-je enfin, adoucissant ma voix.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Elle était devenue écarlate et je crus qu'elle allait exploser de fureur devant moi. J'aurais peut-être fait ça aussi à sa place. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Jasper.

Jamais, mais je savais que le client était roi. Il était mon client, et j'en avais envie aussi, furieusement depuis dix jours.

Je serrai les mâchoires une seconde puis me détendis… imaginant Bella assise à coté de moi. Après tout, cette idée était peut-être bonne. Je regardai à nouveau Bella et lui décochai un sourire heureux, attendant sa décision.

Son regard chocolat navigua entre les filles et moi, elle semblait avoir contrôlé sa colère et réfléchir en se mordillant la lèvre inferieure. La dernière fois qu'elle avait réfléchi ainsi, ça n'avait pas été formidable pour moi, mais je maintins mon sourire. Je voulais qu'elle dise oui.

- Je vais chercher vos desserts.

Les mots résonnèrent doucement à mon oreille. Sa voix avait un curieux effet sur moi.

Elle n'avait pas dit non ?

Bon, elle n'avait pas dit oui non plus.

Elle se dégagea lentement et je me retournai sur ma chaise pour suivre des yeux sa silhouette qui approchait du comptoir. Je la regardai parler à voix basse au grand indien qui était toujours posté là-bas. Je n'aimais pas ce type.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Bella et je l'appréciai encore moins. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et nous nous mesurâmes du regard. Seuls les appels insistants de Jasper ne firent revenir vers mes compagnons.

- Edward que se passe-t-il entre Bella et toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Rien. Victoria, tu seras libre pendant toute la semaine prochaine en même temps que Rosalie, tu es sûre ?

Je préférais ignorer les questions de mon ami et revenir vers des questions pratiques de travail.

- Bien sûr Edward que je me rendrais libre pour toi !

Je soupirai aux minauderies de la fille. Rosalie était devenue au fil de nos rencontres une bonne amie, professionnelle accomplie et sérieuse, mais Victoria pouvait être pénible, elle n'avait pas compris que pour moi le boulot et le plaisir était deux choses bien séparées. D'ailleurs, cela allait être un problème avec Bella.

Jasper se pencha vers moi pour me parler plus discrètement.

- Entre elle et toi il y a comme du feu, comme une tension qu'il faudra que tu m'expliques. Mais c'est elle que je veux. Je suis étonné que tu n'y aies pas pensé !

Je soupirai. Heureusement que je n'y avais pas pensé, Bella avait assez occupé mes pensées et mes nuits depuis dix jours sans que j'imagine la faire travailler pour moi en plus.

- Ma vie privée me regarde, Jasper. Tu… fiches la paix à Bella et en échange j'accepte de lui transmettre ta proposition. C'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une proposition, Edward. C'est elle qu'elle nous faut. Elle sera formidable, je le sais et tu le sais. Avec Rosalie et Victoria elles se complètent… Ça va être explosif.

Explosif. Ouais sûrement.

Je sentis sa présence avant de la voir. C'était un mélange d'ondes et de parfum de fraise inexplicables qui faisait frissonner ma peau.

La chaise à coté de la mienne bougea et la fragrance me parvint de façon plus nette lorsque Bella s'y assit. Elle se pencha légèrement devant moi m'effleurant de son épaule, pour me donner mon assiette et je m'aperçus que j'avais fermé les yeux. Les autres étaient servis et Bella avait placé devant elle la même tartelette aux fruits rouges que la mienne.

La voir manger allait être un délicieux supplice.

- Mon patron est prévenu de votre demande M. Cullen. Je suis prête à écouter votre… proposition, j'ai 15 minutes de pause, me dit-elle, la tête légèrement inclinée vers moi.

Je lui souris exprimant mon plaisir de la sentir à mes côtés.

J'avais 26 ans, j'étais adulte, patron de ma propre boîte et je me sentais ému comme un adolescent boutonneux lors de son premier rendez-vous.

- On mange… on parlera boulot après, mademoiselle, profitez avec nous de ce dessert délicieux, intervint Jasper.

Je lui en voulus de rompre la connexion entre Bella et moi quand elle se retourna vers lui, ses longues mèches brunes s'échappant de son chignon.

Je contemplai sa nuque, laissant des visions m'envahir, rêvant de ce que j'aurais envie de faire à la peau douce de ce cou, oubliant leur conversation pour me concentrer sur le parfum fleuri et fascinant de cette femme. Elle me rendait idiot. Irrémédiablement et définitivement idiot.

- N'est-ce pas Edward ? Tu es d'accord ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'approuvai machinalement de la tête et vit le regard étonné de Bella, la moue renfrognée de Victoria et l'air amusé de Jasper. Je soupçonnai immédiatement celui-ci de savoir que je n'avais rien suivi.

J'avais donné mon accord pour quoi ?

- Donc nous avons rendez-vous tous les trois au cinéma samedi après-midi pour vérifier nos théories sur cette Saga.

Sympa, Jasper m'informait que je retrouverais dans une salle obscure avec Bella. Quel film ? Quelles théories ? Je m'en fichais totalement.

Elle tenta de protester mais je connaissais mon ami, il ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

- Bella, tu as promis que si Edward était d'accord tu viendrais donc, acte.

Elle se tut et mordit dans la tartelette, je regardai les fruits rouges disparaître doucement entre ses lèvres. Sans y penser, je portai moi-même mon dessert à ma bouche et nos regards se croisèrent. Un bref instant, je crus reconnaitre une lueur de désir dans le sien. Une lueur identique à celle qui devait assombrir mon regard lorsque je suivis des yeux la pointe de sa langue qui léchait doucement une dernière miette de tarte sur ses doigts.

- Maintenant on parle boulot ? À toi la parole Edward, t'es le chef pour le coup, lança Jasper avec son à-propos ordinaire.

Je revins sur Terre. Boulot. Bella. Cheveux.

Je saisis une des mèches de cheveux de Bella. Ils étaient lisses, doux et naturels. Jasper avait sûrement raison. D'un geste rapide, sachant que je m'exposai à son courroux, je saisis la barrette qui les attachait et la retirai. La masse brune ainsi libérée retomba souplement sur ses épaules. J'avais rêvé de faire ce geste. Pas ici, pas comme cela. Mais c'était un début.

Indignée, comme je m'y attendais, elle remua la tête et ses cheveux voletèrent autour de son visage comme la crinière d'une jeune lionne. Le spectacle était splendide, mais je devais me ressaisir rapidement, car la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Bella ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche. J'avais prévu ainsi, de couper court à ses récriminations.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi par contre, à la sensation enivrante de ses lèvres sur mes doigts. C'était comme si elle allait m'embrasser, ou me mordre. Je me hâtai de récupérer mon doigt et la parole.

- Je suis publiciste. Jasper Hale est mon client, il dirige une entreprise de cosmétique et nous devons ensemble, lancer une série de publicités sur des produits capillaires. Jasper pense que… nous pensons que, tu serais idéale comme mannequin, à côté de Rosalie et Victoria, terminai-je rapidement en esquissant un geste vers les deux filles qui nous accompagnaient.

Elle resta bouche bée et je mourais d'envie de fermer cette bouche ouverte de mes lèvres.

* * *

_et voilà. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de déceptions car le premier chapitre vous avait plu et maintenir cette curiosité était un défi. _

_Deux petites précisions..._

_Cette fin était dans ma tête des le départ, restez juste à mettre les "mots". Est-ce vraiment une fin ou pas ?... j'en sais rien. De toute façon on connait la suite ? Non ? Alors je ne sais pas si il y aura un 3eme chapitre._

_Euh ensuite je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lectrices de " Et si..." la suite viendra bien sur ... mais pas immédiatement.. Et pour celles qui suivent "Respire ! " ...pareil. _

_Bon dimanche _

_Kiss _

_Nic Cullen15000_


	3. Travail

_Bonsoir à toutes _

_Un peu de lecture ce WE ? _

_Avant dernier chapitre de ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS ! _

_Qu'il est difficile de quitter nos personnages préférés. _

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter et rever un peu avec eux. _

_On se retrouve en bas ;) _

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

Je me réveillai en entendant frapper énergiquement à la porte. Quelqu'un m'appelait. Malgré ma fatigue, je reconnus la voix d'Alice, je soupirai bruyamment. Me soulevant sur les coudes, je regardai l'heure sur le réveil placé sur ma table de nuit. Il était 7h58. Je me laissai retomber en arrière sur mon oreiller.

Ponctuelle Alice. J'avais « dormi » à peine 4 heures. Mais je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas un instant de tranquillité. Et c'était de ma faute. C'est moi qui lui avais laissé un message cette nuit vers 3h du matin car je n'arrivais pas à dormir, lui indiquant, entre autres bêtises, de me rejoindre à huit heures.

- Entre Alice, mais donne-moi cinq minutes s'il te plaît ! Lançai-je un peu fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Alice Brandon savait où trouver la clé pour rentrer chez moi. Je l'entendis déverrouiller la porte et fouiller les placards de la cuisine quelques instants plus tard. Je me blottis confortablement sous ma couette, cinq minutes de plus, pour retrouver mes esprits.

J'avais dû rêver la soirée précédente. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. J'étais une fille qui avait la réputation d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Alice pouvait en témoigner. Nous nous connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfants et j'étais toujours celle qui la retenait de se lancer dans des plans plus ou moins dangereux ou irréalistes. J'étais l'élève sérieuse toujours dans ses bouquins et Alice était celle qui m'en sortait pour aller vagabonder sur la plage avec les indiens Quilleute, nos amis de Forks.

Nos rôles étaient clairement définis et encore plus depuis la mort de mes parents. J'avais dû abandonner mes études de management pour travailler et j'avais enchaîné les petits boulots. Après deux années de galère, j'avais réussi à reprendre mes études et les financer en travaillant uniquement le soir « Chez Papillon ». Cette routine me convenait tout à fait. Jusqu'à la proposition d'Edward Cullen.

J'étais restée sans voix. J'avais dû avoir l'air idiot à ne savoir quoi dire. Il n'avait rien ajouté et c'est Jasper qui avait développé leurs idées. Ils voulaient une jeune femme brune dans leur publicité pour la ligne de produits capillaires de la société de Jasper Hale. Ils avaient pensé à moi. Qui « ils » ? Cela restait un des points à éclaircir. Je verrai cela lors de notre rendez-vous. Dans... hum… deux heures. Cela expliquait l'arrivée d'Alice à cette heure compliquée pour moi.

J'aurais dû dormir cette nuit, après être rentrée, au lieu de tourner en rond dans mon appartement pendant un long moment. Le plan que j'avais préparé dans le silence de mon nuit durant ces heures de veille, me semblait maintenant difficilement réalisable à la lueur du jour. Il me faudra les convaincre.

Je me levai vivement et dans la salle de bains, je me contemplai d'un œil critique dans le grand miroir ovale. Brune aux longs cheveux emmêlés, de taille moyenne, mon visage était fin, trop pale avec de grands yeux marrons trop expressifs. Je me demandai ce que ces messieurs avaient bu avant de me faire cette proposition que je trouvai de plus en plus idiote. À côté de la jolie blonde Rosalie et de l'autre peste rousse qui s'était collée contre Edward toute la fin de la soirée, je ne pouvais faire illusion. Je soupirai avant de rejoindre mon amie dans la cuisine.

Efficace et rapide Alice. Une bonne odeur de café noir me salua et je l'embrassai pour la remercier.

- Alors Bella, maintenant, tu me racontes tout. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ton message de cette nuit, attaqua Alice dès que je m'installai à table.

Je pris le temps de boire un peu de café et de mordre dans une des viennoiseries délicieuses qu'elle avait apportées, et la regardai en souriant.

Alice était un peu mon contraire. Petite, souriante et vive. De courtes mèches brunes hérissées de tout coté, entouraient son visage ravissant en forme de cœur. Elle était magnifique. Elle aurait pu être top model. Un top model atypique par sa taille. Mais son dynamisme aurait tranché avec l'apparence nonchalante et calme des tops conformistes. Alice préférait depuis toujours mettre les autres en valeur et le stylisme était sa voie. Elle excellait dans son domaine.

- Tu as compris ce que je veux. Tu veux juste que je te le redise de vive voix, protestai-je la bouche pleine.

- Humm peut-être…Je résume ce que j'ai retenu : un magnifique type aux yeux émeraude qui te fait rêver depuis plusieurs jours, te fait une proposition, non pas indécente mais très alléchante, à savoir faire de la pub. C'est très bien payé, pour peu d'heures de travail, mais tu hésites. C'est à peu près cela ?

- Tu m'imagines sur une affiche de 5 mètres de haut ou dans un spot à débiter je ne sais quelle fadaise ?

Je préférai ne pas relever sa phrase sur le « type qui me plaisait ». J'avais commis l'erreur, il y a cinq jours, de lui parler d'Edward Cullen et depuis elle me questionnait chaque matin sur lui.

- Tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi pour tenter de proposer mon idée ? Je pense que Jasper Hale se laissera convaincre lui et comme c'est lui le client… Mon plan pourrait marcher.

- Bien sûr, je vais tenter pour toi, mais tu sais Bella, que parfois ton esprit calculateur m'étonne ! rigola Alice.

Je haussai un sourcil en la regardant, surprise. Moi calculatrice ?

- Reconnais que ton idée est... assez étonnante et que d'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui suis bizarre. J'ai dû enfin déteindre sur toi, poursuivit mon amie en entrant dans ma chambre pendant que je continuai mon petit déjeuner succinct mais conséquent : mon appétit n'était pas celui d'un mannequin.

Alice n'avait pas tort. Cela ne me ressemblait pas d'échafauder des plans tordus comme celui-là mais, je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'il me fallait encore refuser quelque chose à Edward Cullen. Je savais que je l'avais déçu, blessé, peut-être, une première fois. Son regard lorsque j'avais refusai son invitation à me joindre à sa table me poursuivait dans mes rê hier soir, j'avais demandé après un long moment de silence et des explications plus claires à Jasper de remettre ma réponse à aujourd'hui,il avait paru soulagé que je ne refuse pas encore.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais incapable de poser pour une publicité.

Je terminai mon repas et rejoignis Alice dans ma chambre. Elle avait posé sur mon lit deux tenues.

- Je te laisse choisir, dit-elle.

- Merci Alice, ça sera bien la première fois, plaisantai-je.

Mon amie avait un goût très sûr, et les deux tenues étaient parfaites. Chacune dans leur style.

L'une était composée d'un chic pantalon noir moulant et d'un bustier beige à fines bretelles très décolleté, orné de petits boutons en nacre. Il dévoilait plus qu'il ne masquait la poitrine de celle qui le mettrait. L'ensemble donnait une allure à la fois décontractée et moderne,cela ressemblait à la tenue de Rosalie la veille au soir. Je fronçai le nez et préférai m'attarder sur l'autre. Le bas était noir aussi mais, c'était une jupe assez courte avec une coupe assez classique qui me convenait plus. Un petit haut en maille bleu pale moulant, sans manche, avec un col montant, complétait la tenue. L'ensemble était à la fois sage et audacieux. Il restait « sérieux ». Ce dont j'avais besoin pour réussir à convaincre Edward Cullen.

Je désignai l'ensemble que j'avais retenu et Alice sourit.

- J'aurais dû parier, lança Alice.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je sais, et tu sais aussi, que l'autre tenue peut induire en erreur…

- Ah ? J'ai presque la même pourtant,répliqua Alice.

J'éclatai de rire. Alice était adorable. Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour m'habiller et ensuite, résignée, je m'assis sur mon lit et laissai mon amie prendre les choses en main, à savoir, mon visage et mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il faudrait en passer par là et ne cherchait même pas à protester. La torture serait brève si nous voulions être à l'heure.

Quarante minutes plus tard je me regardai à nouveau dans le miroir et ne me reconnus pas. Mes mèches étaient lissées et soigneusement domptées, pour un temps, dans un chignon sophistiqué et le maquillage sobre qu'Alice avait réalisé faisait de moi une femme…autre…agréable à regarder.

Je me sentis secrètement heureuse de me présenter ainsi devant Edward. Il ne m'avait jamais vu qu'habillée d'une tenue « jean et tee-shirt moulant » estampillée « Chez Papillon ». Il y avait mieux pour se mettre en valeur et séduire un homme.

Séduire un homme ? Bon sang, où est-ce que mes pensées étaient encore parties !

Un soupir souleva ma poitrine et je réalisai que la maille de mon haut était elle aussi très moulante.

Bah s'il ne reconnaissait pas Bella Swan à son visage, il reconnaitrait alors la poitrine…

Je secouai la tête ébahie par le tour que prenaient à nouveau mes réflexions. Je ne pouvais décidément pas travailler avec cet homme ! Il m'inspirait des idées perverses !

Je mis la petite veste de tailleur qu'Alice avait mis à ma disposition et nous quittâmes l'appartement.

Direction la société Cullen.

**POV Edward.**

J'étais arrivé au travail très tôt ce matin. Pas dormi, ou peu , après être rentré du restaurant. Je décidai de faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine située au dernier étage de l'immeuble de la Cullen Corp., afin de calmer mes nerfs. La journée sera compliquée à gérer. Je me changeai rapidement dans les vestiaires et plongeai dans l'eau tiède. La sensation de l'eau glissant sur ma peau au rythme de ma brasse m'apaisa un peu, et j'enchaînai les longueurs sans les compter. Mon esprit, ainsi libéré, revint à mes préoccupations pendant que mon corps tendu par cette nuit d'insomnie se relaxa peu à peu.

Il faudrait encore aujourd'hui me débrouiller seul. Voir le bureau de Mme Cope vide était encore perturbant. Mon assistante me suivait, m'épaulait depuis la création de la boite et son malaise mercredi après-midi s'était révélé plus grave que prévu. Quand j'avais pu me libérer le soir pour aller la voir à l'hôpital, j'avais rencontré son mari pour la première fois. L'homme était sympathique et très proche de sa femme. Ils devaient fêter dans quelques jours leurs 35 ans de mariage. Je connaissais Mme Cope et je la côtoyais tous les jours de la semaine depuis quatre ans, mais je ne savais rien d'elle. Jusqu'à ce mercredi soir.

Nous avions bavardé longtemps tous les trois dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Dès hier matin, j'avais fait partir comme convenu, mon accord de départ anticipé à la retraite. Une retraite bien méritée…Mais je restais sans assistante. La journée d'hier avait été éprouvante : auditionner en urgence deux candidats qui, dans la boîte semblaient d'après leur CV avoir les compétences requises pour être mon bras droit. Deux déceptions. L'un était un jeune homme timide et désorganisé, l'autre semblait être une Victoria bis… Avoir une jeune femme collante toute la journée était au-dessus de mes forces.

Jasper avait insisté pour maintenir notre dernier rendez-vous avec les deux mannequins choisies par mes soins la semaine précédente.

Je m'en voulais encore. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il souhaitait aussi un mannequin brun… si j'y avais pensé, je lui aurais présenté une autre fille. Pas Bella. Je soupirai et plongeai profondément sous l'eau, comme si j'espérais y noyer ce « problème » là.

Bella lui avait plu. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle était superbe, surprenante et sa chevelure n'avait, comme le reste de son corps, rien à envier aux autres top-modèles que je côtoyais régulièrement. Mais Bella, c'était…Bella. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas souhaité ma présence pour un dîner, et plus grave que cela, celle qui m'empêchait de dormir depuis presque quinze jours.

Elle n'avait pas dit non. Elle viendra tout à l'heure me signifier sa réponse. « Signifier » était bien le terme qu'elle avait employé. Je remontai en surface à bout de souffle, me remémorant le joli visage aux magnifiques yeux chocolat regardant Jasper, puis moi, et les lèvres douces que j'avais caressées involontairement (ou presque) du bout des doigts, articuler doucement…

- Vous comprenez tous les deux que je dois réfléchir sérieusement à votre proposition, je passerai demain au siège de votre société vous signifier ma réponse à l'heure que vous m'indiquerez.

Jasper avait éclaté de rire et je lui avais tendu ma carte en griffonnant dessus « 10 heures », j'espérai ne pas avoir d'autres rendez-vous à cette heure. Le soulagement de la revoir dépassait de loin à ce moment, la vision de toutes les catastrophes qui allaient s'abattre sur moi si elle acceptait. Ou si elle refusait.

Décidément la piscine n'avait pas beaucoup d'efficacité sur mon moral ce matin.

Je sortis de l'eau et m'essuyai sommairement avec la serviette posée sur le banc à coté de l'échelle. Je la passai ensuite autour de ma taille et m'assis quelques minutes. Il fallait que je définisse ce que je voulais faire avec cette miss Swan.

Je voulais terriblement la revoir. C'était déjà inquiétant pour un célibataire endurci comme moi.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle soit mannequin. C'était encore plus inquiétant car je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple question de jalousie malsaine et imbécile.

Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle soit aussi souriante et agréable avec jasper. Ils avaient passé au moins une demi-heure à plaisanter tous les deux et cela m'avait sérieusement agacé. D'autant plus que Jasper en sortant du restaurant m'avait avoué qu'il avait vu ma jalousie et il en avait ri.

Bon, je voulais la voir, l'avoir pour moi…J'étais sérieusement atteint, Jasper avait raison.

Je soupirai et allai m'habiller d'un éternel costume noir et chemise blanche… il n'y avait pas que les serveuses de restaurant qui portaient un uniforme. Je préférai les tenues décontractées, jean et sweat, et je m'accordai ce plaisir le week-end, si je ne travaillais pas.

Je pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre mon étage sans avoir trouver de solution miracle au problème « Bella ». Je devais de toute façon pendant une heure encore, résoudre les autres.

Tout était vide et calme à l'étage de la direction. Les secrétaires n'étaient pas encore arrivées. L'espace qui m'était dévolu ainsi qu'à Mme Cope, au fond du hall, était spacieux et clair. Son bureau et le mien n'étaient séparés que par une simple cloison de verre, ce qui simplifiait mes communications avec elle. Je m'assis à mon bureau. Il était immense en métal noir et en verre mais surtout, je m'aperçus que le désordre l'avait envahi. Je jetai un œil à travers la cloison transparente sur celui, vide et net, de mon ancienne assistante. Sur le sien tout était nickel. Comme l'était le mien il y a deux jours encore.

Attrapant résolument mon agenda, je vérifiai mes rendez-vous matinaux. J'avais le temps de recevoir Emmett avant dix heures.

Je contactai l'agence d'intérim qui devait me fournir une nouvelle assistante et j'appris avec agacement qu'ils avaient une personne très qualifiée en vue, bonne nouvelle, mais que celle-ci était injoignable depuis hier. Ils me recontacteraient dès que possible. J'avais décidément la poisse.

J'envoyai un mail à M. Volturi pour confirmer ma venue à 17 heures à leur siège, avec notre plan de campagne publicitaire pour sa compagnie de tour-operator. Ce client new Yorkais, qui installait une succursale à Seattle, était extrêmement exigeant et désagréable mais le budget de publicitaire en jeu méritait que je me batte pour l'avoir. Mme Cope avait supervisé le dossier qui m'était peu connu. Il faudrait que je le travaille avant le rendez-vous.

Avant cela, je devais aussi extraire de ce fouillis insupportable, le bilan comptable que je devais lire pendant la pause de midi et tenter de retrouver ce projet de publicité remis par Angela pour notre cher Volturi.

Un bref coup à la porte me sauva de la noyade sous les dossiers de mon bureau. Je relevai la tête et vit la haute carrure de mon frère entrer dans la pièce.

- Salut Edward ! Toujours en plein travail à ce que je vois…

- Bonjour Emmett. Accorde-moi une minute et je suis à toi.

Je dénichai le rapport apparemment parfait d'Angela, et le posai dans le tiroir gauche ou j'étais sûr qu'il ne se mélangerait pas avec autre chose. Mais je cherchai en vain le bilan comptable.

Agacé, je relevai la tête vers mon frère. Il s'était installé sur le canapé crème de mon bureau et sortait ses instruments de travail. Étonné, je le regardai.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de shoots ce matin et encore moins dans mon bureau ! Je t'ai juste fait venir pour que tu signes le contrat sur la publicité de Jasper !

- Je sais Edward, c'est Jasper qui veut que je fasse des essais avec sa nouvelle, Bella, celle que tu dois recevoir à dix heures, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Bon sang ! Déjà que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte. La présence du photographe la ferait fuir ! J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais d'abord la recevoir seul et essayer de la convaincre. Ensuite je te l'amènerai au studio, à l'étage en dessous. Si elle accepte.

Je me frottai l'arête du nez, embarrassé. Il était presque dix heures. Je quitta mon fauteuil et fis quelques pas pour observer sans le voir, le panorama offert par la baie vitrée. La vue sur l'immense Seattle, grouillant de vie, me fit prendre conscience de la chance que j'avais eu de rencontrer Bella.

Le destin.

Si elle n'acceptait pas, je trouverai autre chose, un autre prétexte et je trouverai un moyen de la convaincre de faire connaissance, de passer plus de temps ensemble. Elle m'intriguait trop. Elle m'attirait trop.

Emmett me regarda avec curiosité lorsque je me retournai vers lui. Il sourit, amusé de ma tête, sûrement. Il était pire que notre mère, il avait sans doute perçu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et allait me le faire payer, je le savais. Je le regardai s'installer confortablement dans le canapé faisant clairement le contraire de ce que je souhaitais. Il étendit les bras sur le dossier.

- Je vais l'attendre avec toi ici, et je te laisserai tranquille avec la demoiselle ensuite. Promis.

Je regardai ma montre. Dix heures, je n'avais pas le temps de me battre avec mon frère. Ma nervosité augmentait de seconde en seconde.

- Je te demande de te tenir tranquille. Elle m'a semblé assez réservée,conseillai-je à Emmett, espérant le convaincre de rester discret.

- Je n'effraierai pas ton nouveau chaton.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. L'intercom sonna sur le bureau. J'appuyai et Jessica, l'hôtesse d'accueil m'annonça, d'une voix irritée, la venue de deux demoiselles « qui n'étaient pas sur mon planning ».

- Leurs noms s'il vous plait, dis-je sèchement.

Je ne m'avais pas de compte à lui rendre, ni à lui apprendre son métier.

-L'une d'elle prétend avoir rendez-vous avec vous, Isabella Swan.

- Faites-les entrer.

Je m'installai derrière mon bureau et repris le dossier de Jasper qu'Emmet n'avait pas encore signé d'ailleurs, lorsqu'un coup bref retentit sur la porte.

Jessica s'effaça pour laisser entrer Bella et autre jeune femme brune au regard vif. Je m'avançai pour les accueillir. Je congédiai Jessica qui restait sur le seuil, curieuse.

- C'est bon merci Jessica, vous pouvez retourner à l'accueil.

Je serrai la main de la petite brunette qui se présenta immédiatement.

- Bonjour je suis Alice Brandon.

- Enchanté Alice. Edward Cullen.

Je saisis alors la main de Bella entre les miennes et comme le premier jour, ressentis un frémissement, comme une petite décharge électrique à son contact.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen. J'avais indiqué que je viendrais à 10 heures, je crois. Alice est une amie à qui j'ai demandé de m'accompagner.

Je fronçai les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et séduit par son assurance. Je n'avais pas envie de lâcher sa main.

- Edward, appelez-moi Edward.

Je restai devant elle à contempler son visage si semblable et différent à la fois de mes souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que son regard intrigué m'aide à me reprendre. Je les invitai à s'asseoir et regagnai ma place.

- Et moi frérot, tu ne me présentes pas ?

Emmett, je l'avais oublié... Il se leva.

- Si tu me supplies, je vais le faire. Emmett Cullen, photographe et accessoirement mon frère. Il travaille avec moi sur le dossier Hale. Jasper lui a demandé d'être présent ce matin. Mais je crois que tu as des choses à voir…au studio ?

- Heureusement que tu me le rappelles, j'avais totalement oublié, répliqua-t-il goguenard, Je t'attends là-bas.

Alors que je pensais avoir éviter tout problème avec lui, il se retourna vers les jeunes femmes avant de sortir.

- Je serai heureux de vous retrouver tout à l'heure. Jasper et Edward ont très bon goût, je suis certain que tout se passera bien.

- Je l'espère Emmett, merci beaucoup, répondit Bella, souriant gentiment à mon frère.

Je pensai, bêtement jaloux, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais souri ainsi. J'attendis qu'Emmett referme la porte derrière lui pour reprendre la parole.

- Avez-vous pris une décision Bella ?

Autant aller droit au but. Je voulais savoir si elle acceptait notre proposition. Je posai mes mains à plat sur le dossier posé sur mon bureau. Je la vis jeter un coup d'œil à son amie, qui lui sourit. Puis elle plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien et mordit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à parler.

- Oui j'ai pris ma décision, comme vous le dites. J'ai pas mal réfléchi. Je ne peux pas.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, je ne voulais pas qu'elle en dise plus. J'étais déçu et soulagé à la fois.

- Non ne m'interrompez pas Edward. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Mon prénom prononcé par ses lèvres me fit frémir de plaisir. La réminiscence d'un rêve où elle soufflait mon prénom, gémissant de plaisir, allongée sous mon corps, me traversa.

J'acquiesçai de la tête, incapable de parler. Je vis vaguement Alice se lever et s'éloigner pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et prendre un magasine pour le feuilleter.

- Je refuse pour deux raisons. La première est évidente et personnelle. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. La publicité, en tout cas le mannequinat, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne m'y vois pas. La deuxième aurait dû être évidente aussi pour vous. Elle vous concerne.

Elle se tut, sembla hésiter à poursuivre. Je fus soudain curieux de connaître cette raison « évidente ».

- Vous allez travailler avec Rosalie et Victoria je crois ? poursuivit-elle.

- Oui. Ce sont les deux professionnelles que j'ai retenues et que Jasper approuve.

- Deux femmes aux superbes cheveux longs. Vous voulez une brune, pourquoi pas... il faut pouvoir représenter toutes les femmes, afin qu'elles s'identifient aux produits. Même celles qui ont les cheveux courts. À moins qu'elles n'aient pas le droit d'acheter les produits de la gamme capillaire de M. Hale ?

Je souris comprenant soudain où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait vu plus loin que nous. J'étais soufflé par ce raisonnement.

- Bien joué… Je peux cependant demander à Rosalie ou Victoria de se couper les cheveux.

- Vous pouvez essayer, ou alors vous pouvez tester mon amie Alice, brune aux cheveux courts. Ce n'est pas son métier, comme moi, mais elle a accepté de m'accompagner et de me remplacer si vous l'acceptez.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comprenant enfin la présence de la jolie petite brune. Je reportai mon attention sur Alice Brandon et la dévisageai attentivement quelques minutes. Elle avait du style et une présence qui devraient donner quelque chose d'intéressant devant l'appareil. Quand à son visage, il était parfait, même si je préférai celui de Bella.

- Verdict Edward ? lança Alice, me défiant du regard, après le long examen que je lui avais fait subir.

Je me levai en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi pas. Je dois réfléchir et Emmett devra vérifier certains paramètres comme il l'aurait fait avec Bella, d'ailleurs.

- Je peux aller le rejoindre alors, il a l'air très gentil ce grand nounours et il m'expliquera ce que vous attendez de moi,dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte, J'aimerais commencer maintenant, j'ai des rendez-vous cet après-midi et…

- Attendez une seconde. C'est Jasper qui décidera au final, coupai-je en souriant,car je voyais Alice s'emballer.

- Je sais...mais je pense aussi, comme Bella, qu'il se rangera à votre avis. Je vous laisse discuter. Je vais chercher votre frère. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai seule le chemin, au pire, votre agréable standardiste me l'indiquera, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton ironique que je ne compris pas très bien.

Jessica aurait-elle été désagréable ? Je passaila main dans mes cheveux d'un air las, encore un sujet que Mme Cope aurait réglé à ma place.

- Alice, appela vainement Bella, car celle-ci avait déjà refermé la porte sur elle.

Bella sembla aussi surprise que moi par le départ précipité de son amie. Je me plaçai devant elle, m'asseyant sur le bord de mon bureau.

- Elle est toujours comme cela, votre amie Alice ?commençai-je.

J'étais seul avec Bella. Pour la première fois. Elle était assise à un mètre de moi.

Je me permis enfin de la regarder attentivement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans mon bureau.

Elle avait chaussé à ses pieds de simples ballerines noires qui mettaient en valeur la finesse de ses chevilles. Je laissai mes yeux se promener lentement le long de ses mollets et constatai que ses doigts fins se crispaient un peu sur ses genoux, tirant légèrement le bas de la courte jupe noire élégante qui cachaitses cuisses.

Je me demandai pourquoi ce simple geste m'émouvait autant. Je mourais d'envie de passer à mon tour ma main le long de ses jambes, puis de remonter vers ses genoux effleurant le tissu, le relevant légèrement. J'humidifiai doucement mes lèvres de ma langue, soudain asséchées.

- Oui, Alice est...vive, parfois un peu trop même. Elle a mis exactement cinq secondes à répondre oui à mon message lui demandant de prendre « ma » place dans votre campagne.

La voix de Bella me fit revenir sur terre. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage, il me sembla qu'elle avait légèrement rougi, sous mon regard insistant et indiscret. Je ne pus retenir la phrase qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- La rapidité est intéressante, mais j'aime aussi que l'on prenne son temps, répondis-je d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Je la vis rougir un peu plus à mon sous-entendu.

Mon regard fut attiré par sa poitrine qui se soulevait un peu trop rapidement. Elle portait un tricot en maille fine dont le col montant cachait malheureusement son cou et sa nuque, mais qui moulant admirablement bien sa jeune poitrine. Je commençai à penser que j'étais incapable de refréner mes envies et je ressentis une tension à la fois douloureuse et agréable dans mon pantalon. Je rajustai discrètement les pans de ma veste.

Je soupirai, ne sachant absolument pas comment la convaincre. Comment reprendre sur de nouvelles bases.

Je m'approchai d'elle et ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue du revers de mes doigts, replaçant doucement une petite mèche derrière son oreille qui avait échappé à sa coiffure. Le chignon magnifique dégageait sa nuque et lui donna un aspect plus mûr, plus classique qui me séduisit tout autant que la simple queue de cheval de ma serveuse préférée. Elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle, plus déterminée et elle était encore plus séduisante. L'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux, parfum de fraise et de fleur me perturba et je ne maîtrisai pas mes paroles.

- Nous avons mal commencé tous les deux, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître mieux. Je voudrais qu'on oublie ces derniers jours, qu'on efface nos maladresses et nos malentendus. Je voudrais pouvoir reprendre à zéro.

Le tutoiement m'avait échappé. Nos regards se fixèrent, elle semblait mesurer ma sincérité, tester aussi ses sentiments. Soudain elle acquiesça de la tête, esquissant un léger sourire qui échauffa mes entrailles.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai très envie de t'inviter à dîner ce soir, dis-je en lui tendant franchement la main.

Elle se leva et mordant adorablement une fois de plus sa jolie lèvre, accepta ma main tendue.

Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre, si proches que je sentis sa poitrine effleurer mon torse à chacune de ses inspirations.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'accepte ton invitation mais, je préférerais… t'inviter chez moi, demain. Ce soir je travaille, murmura-t-elle avec une moue désolée mais adorable.

Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir accepter ? De m'inviter chez elle ? Je finis par deviner qu'elle était désolée de repousser notre rendez-vous d'un soir.

Son acceptation faillit me faire réagir comme un adolescent. La prendre dans mes bras et la faire tournoyer. Elle voulait manger avec moi. Elle souhaitait que je la rejoigne chez elle.

Je me maîtrisai difficilement en m'approchant un peu plus d'elle, respirant son parfum n'avais pas relâché sa main et mes doigts parcoururent son poignet où je sentis battre follement son pouls. Aurai-je la chance de l'émouvoir autant qu'elle agissait sur mes sens ?

- 48 heures à attendre ce sera long en effet Bella, mais je viendrai manger ce soir « Chez Papillon ». Et…

Je me penchai doucement vers elle, attiré par ses lèvres yeux chocolat ne quittèrent pas les miens et s'assombrirent. J'oubliai ce que je voulais dire.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent doucement. J'embrassai le coin de sa bouche tandis que ma main libre se posa au bas de son dos. Je sentis une caresse douce sur mon cou, ses doigts naviguèrent sur une zone sensible que j'ignorais encore, me faisant frissonner.

Je reculai légèrement, m'appuyant contre mon bureau et la maintins contre mon corps.

Je voulais prendre mon temps. Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser depuis le premier soir. Je rêvais d'elle toutes les nuits et elle était enfin dans mes bras consentante. Continuant à parcourir doucement le contour de sa bouche, je frôlai du bout de ma langue la lèvre qu'elle martyrisait il y a quelques secondes, comme si j'avais le pouvoir par ce contact, de la guérir. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines et mon rythme cardiaque était identique à celui qui avait suivit mon dernier entraînement avec Emmett. Mais c'était tellement plus... agréable.

- Bella, je crois que cette fois-ci le départ de notre relation me convient tout à fait,soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres, puis avança lentement sa langue au contact de la mienne avant de me répondre.

- Et moi donc, si tu savais, fit-elle en continuant de me taquiner en picorant à son tour, le coin de ma bouche, puis descendant doucement vers mon menton, puis elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je sentis son souffle tiède lorsqu'elle y posa ses lèvres.

- Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir son menton doucement pour remonter son visage vers le mien. Elle était debout entre mes jambes et ne pouvait pas sentir à quel point pour j'avais envie d'elle. Mais il était trop tôt pour cela. Je devais freiner mes envies. Ne pas l'effrayer.

- Par où commencer ? Par les regrets que j'ai depuis 10 jours, d'avoir refusé ta première invitation ?

Ces mots me firent perdre la tête, je collai à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes et commençai à l'embrasser lorsque l'intercom sonna derrière moi. Je gémis et Bella recula doucement. J'étais furieux. Elle me regarda, rougissante et essoufflée, et je lus de la déception sur son visage transparent puis de l'amusement lorsqu'elle me dévisagea.

- Edward tu devrais te voir, je plains celui qui t'appelle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant si je devais me vexer ou sourire, le retour à la réalité, au monde du travail, n'était pas très agréable. Mais finalement, je préférai embrasser passionnément Bella tranquillement chez elle pour notre première fois, même s'il fallait encore attendre.

Sans la lâcher, avant de répondre à la sonnerie insistante, je semai un dernier baiser chaste derrière son oreille.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

Et j'appuyai sur l'intercom.

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Hale vient d'arriver.

À la voix roucoulante de Jessica, je savais que Jasper lui plaisait. Je secouai la tête d'agacement.

- Dites-lui d'aller au studio retrouver Emmett, pour faire connaissance avec son modèle. Je le rejoins là-bas dans…quelques minutes.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Autre chose, je ne suis plus joignable pendant ces quelques minutes. Pour qui que ce soit.

Un bref silence me répondit avant qu'elle ne comprenne mon message

- Bien, monsieur Cullen.

Je relâchai l'intercom et me retournai vers Bella toujours debout entre mes cuisses.

- Où en étions-nous ? dis-je d'une voix un peu trop rauque pour être taquine.

* * *

_En voila .. la suite et fin dans ... je ne sais pas ...une quinzaine de jours..peut-être moins._

_"**Respire !**" avance doucement (courage **Tied**) mais surement, et "**Et si**" aussi ..._

_Merci à celles qui me lisent, me suivent et me mettent en fav. et à toutes celles qui me laissent un petit commentaire _

_Merci à **LifeChrys** pour sa relectures (ses relectures) et ses ..commentaires _

_Bon courage à **mlca66 **(qui pense gentiment à l'énorme problème de concentration dont je vais souffrir dans un mois) _

_Kiss* Cullen15000*_


	4. Troubles toujours

_Hello, _

_Comme promis sans trop de retard le dernier chapitre de cet OS qui a (trop) grandi... mais il faut conclure ;) _

_Bonne lecture_

_Merci à **LifeChrys** pour sa relecture, sa correction et ses conseils judicieux comme toujours_

**Disclaimers : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer encore et toujours..Dommage. **

* * *

Effet papillonChapitre 4 Troubles toujours

**POV Bella**

Je raccrochai le téléphone, remerciant un futur client et notai immédiatement dans le planning d'Edward ce prochain rendez-vous. J'allais reprendre la rédaction du rapport sur l'augmentation des bénéfices de nos meilleurs clients mais en me déplaçant sur mon siège, ma rétine périphérique enregistra un léger mouvement sur la gauche. J'avais toujours une partie de mon cerveau qui surveillait les faits et gestes de mon « patron ». Il venait de se lever et marcher de long en large dans le bureau voisin. À travers la vitre qui séparait nos bureaux, je l'observai, arrêtant toute activité. Cela arrivait malheureusement assez souvent qu'il me perturbe ainsi par sa simple présence.

Je soupirai mais profitai de sa concentration au téléphone pour me laisser aller à mon plaisir personnel : regarder Edward Cullen marcher.

Il était totalement « avec » son interlocuteur, cherchant à le convaincre. Je ne pouvais entendre sa voix, ses mots, mais j'avais appris à le connaitre. Je savais à quel point il pouvait être… dangereux et convaincant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Son éternel costume noir et sa chemise blanche lui seyaient à merveille et la cravate aux motifs discrets qu'il avait mis ce jour, me fit sourire doucement. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais envie de défaire ce nœud parfait et d'ouvrir le col afin de profiter un peu plus de la vision de son cou et de sa nuque qu'il touchait machinalement en ce moment même. Il continuait à tourner dans la pièce qui malgré ses dimensions plus que respectables, paraissait telle une cage exiguë pour cet homme à la forte personnalité.

Si son physique irréel m'avait séduit dès le premier soir de notre rencontre, perturbant mes sens, réveillant un désir nouveau, j'avais appris, depuis que je le côtoyais quotidiennement, à essayer de faire abstraction de cette beauté masculine pour apprécier l'homme, ses compétences ainsi que sa personnalité sécrète et généreuse.

J'avais toujours cette boule dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait devant moi. J'étais toujours habitée par ce besoin de le toucher, cette envie de caresser les mèches aux reflets cuivrés qui bouclaient un peu trop dans son cou.

Il était réfractaire à aller chez le coiffeur et m'avait prévenue le jour de mon embauche que, parmi les nombreuses tâches qui m'incombaient, je devais le forcer à s'y rendre de temps en temps. Sacrilège !

Mon cœur manquait un battement ou deux avant d'accélérer comme un imbécile à chaque fois que je le voyais le matin.

Mais la situation était rapidement devenue complexe.

Je soupirai à nouveau en le voyant s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau et desserrer la fameuse cravate tout en écoutant avec attention son interlocuteur. Il secoua lentement la tête semblant un peu agacé. Il posa ses longs doigts fins de pianiste sur son front qu'il massa légèrement. Il tenta d'évacuer l'agacement que j'avais deviné, en pinçant l'arrête de son nez d'un geste machinal, que je connaissais par cœur.

Puis je vis qu'il saisissait le cadre en métal posé sur son bureau. Je devinai plus que je ne vis son sourire.

Il souriait toujours bêtement en regardant cette photo. Je me moquais d'ailleurs de lui à chaque fois. Je masquai mon émotion, il avait une façon de poser le regard sur la photo de sa femme et de son gosse sur son bureau et de sourire, qui me paraissait bizarre. Émouvant. Perturbant. Mais bizarre.

Je me retenais difficilement d'être jalouse de ce cadre argenté qui l'occupait plusieurs fois par jour.

Regardant sur mon propre bureau, je fis la grimace au cadre que j'avais mis en réponse du sien. Je m'étais fait ma propre composition, mon petit patchwork personnel : Jack et Sam mes jumeaux y figuraient en bonne place, comme toujours. Les dernières photos de ma petite princesse Marie, le petit miracle, comme je l'appelai, dans les bras de mon homme complétaient MON décor.

Je reportai rapidement mon attention sur l'autre bureau où la conversation d'Edward s'éternisait.

Le temps avait passé. Nos vies s'étaient tracées. Doucement. Chaotiquement. Edward et moi avions réussi, avec le temps et pas mal de difficultés à trouver notre équilibre entre désir et travail. Notre relation compliquée avait perturbé quelque peu aussi nos collaborateurs dans un premier temps, mais ils s'étaient habitués à nos choix de vie. Comme nous.

Cela fera bientôt dix ans que j'avais signé un contrat avec la Cullen Corp.

Dix ans que j'avais eu cet entretien particulier, dix ans que j'avais refusé d'être son mannequin et que j'avais accepté de dîner avec lui. Un dîner qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Puis tout avait curieusement basculé, changé, comme sous l'effet curieux d'un battement d'aile de papillon. Mes pensées me firent revivre cet instant étrange.

**Flashback**

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward Cullen. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cela mais j'étais incapable de m'en plaindre.

Debout entre ces cuisses, il me maintenait par la taille de ses mains qui épousaient la courbe de mes hanches, me brûlant délicieusement à travers la maille fine de mon pull. Son regard vert me tenait immobile, hypnotisée par le désir identique au mien que je lisais dans les prunelles assombries.

- Où en étions-nous déjà ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frémir jusqu'au creux de mon ventre.

- Je…

Je tentais de rassembler quelques idées, mais sa proximité et le parfum de sa peau, ses doigts qui voyageaient doucement sur ma taille, m'empêchaient de connecter mes idées entre elles.

Je reculais doucement d'un pas.

-Tu… nous devons aller les rejoindre, soufflai-je avec difficulté.

Il me rattrapa facilement et me recala, à ma place, contre lui. Si naturellement et facilement. Mon corps se lova contre le sien, s'emboîtant à merveille au sien.

Il posa son front contre le mien.

- Il faudrait oui, mais si tu viens avec moi Bella, cela va durer longtemps. Et je préfère revenir vite. Attends-moi ici. Je vais régler les détails de la campagne avec Jasper et Emmett et je te retrouve ici. Attends-moi dans mon bureau tu seras tranquille. Puis je te rejoindrai. Seul. Nous pourrons alors achever de faire connaissance.

En me parlant ses lèvres caressèrent ma joue et il joua avec mes cheveux de sa main gauche. Il ponctua ses derniers mots d'un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse, pour garder mon équilibre et maintenir en même temps un semblant de distance avant d'être incapable de réagir.

- Je t'attendrai Edward, répondis-je après un court silence, mais…

- Oui, fit-il en haussant un sourcil, déjà des conditions ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de son air mi inquiet mi amusé.

- Oui. Une seule. Sois… gentil avec Alice. Elle est adorable et c'est mon amie, même si elle est parfois… fatigante.

- Promis. Je pense être de taille à résister à ta tornade d'amie et je promets d'être gentil avec elle. Je suis toujours gentil.

Je fis la moue en me rappelant combien sa froideur et son indifférence affichées des derniers jours au restaurant, m'avait blessée.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur mon front, avant de me laisser libre de reculer. Ce que je fis à contrecœur.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et j'admirai, pas très discrètement je le reconnais, la face arrière de sa personne en laissant errer mon regard rêveur sur son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies refusé ma proposition tu sais.

Un peu perdue, je le regardai sans comprendre.

- J'ai pour règle de ne pas avoir de relation avec les femmes qui travaillent avec moi.

Je secouai la tête en riant.

- Alors je suis heureuse aussi d'avoir refusé.

Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui après un dernier regard complice.

Je pris alors le temps de regarder mon environnement. La pièce était vaste, moderne mais un peu impersonnelle. Elle ne révélait rien de la personnalité de monsieur Edward Cullen si ce n'était son efficacité et son professionnalisme. C'était à la fois fonctionnel, surprise par un vaste bureau recouvert de papiers, et plutôt désordonné. Le canapé crème m'invitait à m'asseoir et à me détendre un peu. Je ressentis une sorte d'euphorie d'avoir réussi à faire admettre mon point de vue à Edward et je marchai sur l'eau en me souvenant qu'il m'avait de nouveau invitée, et mieux que ça, que notre relation, si mal démarrée, prenait une direction fort… intéressante.

Le téléphone sur le bureau sonna soudain. De façon insistante.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce voisine qui devait être celle de son assistant(e). Elle était vide et nette. La sonnerie insista.

Étonnée que l'aimable standardiste ne réponde pas, je me demandai une seconde si je devais prendre l'appel.

Haussant les épaules, je pris ma voix « professionnelle » et décrochai.

- Bonjour, bureau de M. Cullen, je peux prendre votre message ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis la secrétaire de M. Volturi. Il souhaite déplacer son rendez-vous de cet après-midi. 17h ne lui convient pas.

J'attrapai sans réfléchir l'agenda posé sur le bureau. À la page du jour, je vis noté d'une écriture fine et élégante, un rendez-vous pour 17h.

_« Volturi Important- Siege Volturi »_

Un créneau de liberté subsistait à 15h. C'était important. Je n'avais aucun moyen de joindre Edward. Je me décidai rapidement.

- Je peux vous proposer 15 h si cela agréait à M Volturi ?

- 15 h. Oui aucun problème, je vous remercie et note le changement. Merci. Au revoir.

Je raccrochai après l'avoir saluée à mon tour et notai sur l'agenda la modification.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que mon initiative ne déplairait pas à Edward. Je sortis alors de la pièce et regardai dans le hall. Le bureau de la standardiste était vide. Elle avait déserté son poste. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Jessica... C'est ainsi qu'Edward l'avait appelée devant moi. Ce devait être un prénom prédestiné aux filles incapables de faire leur boulot. À la place de Cullen, je la virerais, comme j'aurais souhaité que Jake vire « ma » Jessica. Chacun sa croix.

J'allais m'asseoir enfin sur le canapé qui me tendait les bras, mais le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Retenant un soupir, je décrochai, résignée.

- Bureau de M. Cullen, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Euh… commença une voix de femme. Vous n'êtes pas Madame Cope ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondis-je amusée, mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous aider.

- Sûrement, si vous êtes dans le bureau d'Edward. Je suis Angela, une de ses collaboratrices. Je lui ai remis un dossier concernant le dossier Volturi. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'une partie entière n'avait pas été photocopiée par le service reprographie. Je viens donc de lui renvoyer le fichier. Il en aura sûrement besoin pour le prochain rendez-vous. Je suis désolée, débita-t-elle d'une voix rapide et angoissée.

- Merci Angela. Je lui transmets votre message ou, si je peux, j'imprime directement le dossier complet.

- Je suis soulagée, il lui faut toutes les données pour convaincre le client, dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait en effet moins stressée que quelques instants plus tôt.

- Pas de problème. Je m'en occupe.

Tout en achevant ma conversation avec Angela, je réactivai l'ordinateur en veille, espérant ne pas être indiscrète. L'écran s'alluma sur la boîte mail directement et soulagée à mon tour, je trouvai directement le message d'Angela Weber et lançai l'impression de la pièce jointe.

Je récupérai auprès de l'imprimante, placée à côté du comptoir toujours vide de Jessica, les feuilles imprimées et ne mis que quelques minutes à relier l'ensemble que je déposai sur le bureau d'Edward.

Puisque j'avais commencé, j'en profitai pour le ranger et mettre de l'ordre dans les documents et le courrier qui s'étaient accumulés.

Cela me changeai du service en restauration, j'avais soudain l'impression de faire enfin ce pour quoi j'avais été formée.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau, je m'étais coulée sans m'en apercevoir dans la peau d'une assistante temporaire et je pus sans trop de problème recaler un rendez-vous et placer les documents nécessaires dans l'ordre chronologique qui lui ferait gagner un peu de temps.

L'agence d'intérim Alpha, que je connaissais bien, lui laissa un message que je me contentai de retranscrire avec les autres sur un bloc-notes virtuel. Je le laissai bien en évidence sur son écran.

Il avait apparemment besoin d'une assistante.

Ça je m'en étais aperçue.

Le temps passa rapidement car je fus absorbée d'une tâche à l'autre. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander quelle serait sa réaction. Assise devant le bureau d'Edward, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à m'installer dans son fauteuil, je me contentai de prendre les appels, les uns après les autres, lorsque je me sentis observée.

Me retournant, je croisai le regard surpris d'Edward, une lueur que je ne compris pas, éclaira ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Humm, je me suis permis de répondre à quelques appels. Il n'y avait personne au standard, depuis ton départ et…

Il resta silencieux. Je le regardai s'avancer et jeter un œil appréciateur sur la surface dégagée de son bureau, avant qu'il n'observe avec attention le « post it » virtuel que j'avais rédigé à son attention.

- Je suis désolée si ça te dérange Edward. J'ai une formation de management et de secrétariat, je ne crois pas avoir fait de bêtises, continuai-je tout à coup gênée par son silence prolongé.

Il soupira longuement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Puis il passa souplement de mon côté du bureau et sans rien dire, caressa doucement ma joue, esquissant un sourire triste que je ne compris pas.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Mais moi je le suis.

Ne comprenant pas, je me levai et instinctivement m'approchai de lui.

- Tu me forces à prendre une sacrée décision Bella, continua-t-il, j'ai terriblement besoin d'une assistante compétente et tu sembles être celle qui satisferait mes besoins. Je te propose à nouveau un job. Si cela te convient mieux.

Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir, je soupirai de soulagement. Être son assistante ? Effectuer le travail qui me plaisait ? Avec lui ?

J'allais répondre que bien entendu cela me convenait quand je saisis soudain la raison de son air triste, me rappelant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées avant de sortir du bureau une heure auparavant.

_« J'ai pour règle de ne pas avoir de relations avec les femmes qui travaillent avec moi. »_

Je me sentis furieuse. Il avait apparemment fait un choix entre ses besoins professionnels et le lien qui avait été esquissé entre nous.

Il était efficace. Professionnel. Je pouvais l'être aussi. Mais je me promis de ne respecter en aucun cas « sa » règle.

- Cela me convient M. Cullen.

**Fin du Flashback**

Un petit bruit me fit revenir à la réalité. Edward tapotait sur son bureau. Un petit code entre nous, plus discret que l'intercom et tout aussi efficace. Il venait de poser le téléphone et me regardait fixement, me provoquant d'une lueur de désir que je devinais dans les prunelles vertes qui fixaient ma poitrine.

Je le connaissais trop bien. Encore un peu perdue dans le souvenir des instants que je venais de revivre, je faisais le triste constat qu'il n'avait jamais dérogé à ses règles.

**POV Edward**

James était bavard. James était imbu de sa personne. James était désagréable. James était un client.

Un bon client. Il ne comprenait certes pas qu'une campagne publicitaire devait obéir à certaines règles, entre autres, accrocher le public adéquat pour le convaincre d'acheter. Il voulait absolument mettre des scènes de combats et du sang dans une publicité pour lait infantile et le convaincre de l'absurdité de ses « goûts » me fatiguait.

Je décidai de le laisser parler et de mener ensuite la campagne comme je l'entendrais. Je l'écoutai donc d'une oreille, tout en souriant à la photo de ma femme qui me regardait amoureusement depuis son cadre argenté. Caressant le cliché du bout des doigts, imaginant le plaisir que j'aurais de me retrouver seul avec elle dès cette nuit. Il était tellement difficile pour nous d'être seuls. Elle venait d'accoucher il y a quelques semaines, et en plus des inévitables semaines de frustration qui avait suivi la naissance de notre fille, notre princesse, elle avait repris son travail malgré mes réticences. Je la retrouverai ce soir, elle m'avait promis une soirée… spéciale. Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder un peu dans cette direction très intéressante, avant de me rendre compte que James souhaitait (enfin) mettre fin à la conversation.

Je raccrochai avec soulagement et me tournai vers mon irremplaçable assistante qui me fixait rêveusement, sans paraître me voir. Je tapotai doucement sur mon bureau pour la rappeler à moi et à travers la mince paroi de verre, elle entendit, comme d'habitude, mon appel discret.

Je cédai à l'envie de la taquiner et fixai sa poitrine arrondie avec insistance, tandis que je sentais le désir montait en moi. Même si je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas « correct », j'étais incapable de résister au trouble qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Depuis le premier jour, depuis que je l'avais engagée comme assistante, je résistai. Difficilement. Avec plus ou moins de succès, mais tout était… complexe. Et en même temps si séduisant et troublant.

Je lui adressai un sourire équivoque auquel elle répondit instantanément avant de se mordiller la lèvre inferieure. Elle savait pertinemment quel effet cela me faisait. Je me passai la langue sur mes lèvres soudain déshydratées.

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'aller la rejoindre, son téléphone sonna et elle reprit immédiatement une attitude professionnelle pour répondre. J'adorai cela.

Elle m'avait oublié, apparemment, rejeté dans ses préoccupations à la place que je devais occuper : son patron.

C'était un combat de tous les jours que de résister à ses charmes et à l'attraction qui existaient entre nous dès le premier jour. Mais lorsque j'avais décidé en un instant de l'employer pour remplacer Madame Cope, il y a dix ans de cela, je savais qu'il serait difficile de respecter mon choix de ne jamais mélanger vie personnelle et professionnelle.

Bella s'était avérée rapidement une collaboratrice compétente et professionnelle et même s'il était compliqué de ne pas céder à mon envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de respirer l'odeur de sa peau, les premiers temps, j'avais tenu bon.

Tout le monde en avait pâti, car j'étais devenu... disons… irritable.

Jasper avait même dit qu'un puma n'ayant pas mangé depuis 3 mois serait plus fréquentable que moi. Emmett avait employé une autre image, moins « pure », qui m'avait mis en fureur par la justesse de sa formule.

Bella avait un autre point de vue que moi sur la question, je m'en étais rapidement aperçu, à mes dépens. Lorsqu'elle avait compris que ma collaboratrice ne pouvait être ma maitresse, elle avait employé des moyens déloyaux : pendant quelques mois, elle était venue au travail, conseillée par Alice je pense, avec des tenues correctes certes, mais ô combien aguichantes qui avaient totalement perturbé ma concentration.

J'en ris maintenant mais j'en avais souffert. Terriblement souffert.

Comme le jour où j'étais entré dans son bureau pour trouver ma brune assistante, sagement assise, ses interminables jambes croisées mise en valeur par de longs talons, ses cuisses étant élégamment moulées dans une courte, très courte, jupe grise avec un petit chemisier blanc dont les premiers boutons ouverts laissaient deviner une petite poitrine arrogante. Rien que le souvenir de son adorable rougissement lorsque mes yeux l'avaient dévorée, faisait revenir le désir éprouvé à ce moment-là.

J'avais tenu bon à ses œillades enflammées (suivies immanquablement d'un rougissement qui me ravissait encore plus). J'avais résisté à ses tenues provocantes et ses manœuvres de séduction maladroites pendant trois mois. Personne ne pouvait dire que je n'avais pas de caractère et de maîtrise. Surtout pas elle.

Nous avions eu de mémorables disputes tellement mes nerfs (et les siens) étaient soumis à rude épreuve. Mais mon principe était ancré en moi. Puis elle avait cessé ses provocations du jour au lendemain, juste avant que l'ambiance ne devienne intenable pour moi et nos collaborateurs qui recueillaient les fruits de notre frustration.

Je la regardai raccrocher le téléphone et appuyer immédiatement sur l'intercom.

- Edward, il est déjà tard, nous sommes seuls à l'étage. Tout le monde est parti. Je vais chercher le repas que je nous ai commandé et je te rejoins dans cinq minutes… Ta femme n'en saura rien, promis.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle coupa la conversation et se leva.

La voix et les paroles de Bella me firent frémir d'anticipation. Je la regardai sortir de son bureau. Elle me tourna le dos et ne se retourna même pas une seconde vers moi, après avoir prononcé cette phrase incendiaire.

Effectuant une petite moue, je me retournai instinctivement vers la photo de ma femme. Elle était tellement… différente. C'était ma femme.

M'adossant à mon fauteuil, je saisis la photo et repensai au jour où tout avait basculé. Il avait suffit de si peu pour que cette femme devienne « ma » femme. Petite cause, grandes conséquences.

C'était au mariage de Jasper, je me souvins.

**Flashback**

Ce samedi-là, Jasper était presque aussi nerveux que moi. Chez moi c'était malheureusement mon état habituel. J'étais sur les nerfs depuis presque 4 mois. À cause de ma parfaite assistante. Chez Jasper, c'était surprenant. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il serait calme le jour de son mariage comme il l'était les autres jours de sa vie.

Mais épouser la petite Alice Brandon, mettait apparemment les nerfs en pelote de mon placide ami.

Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine quatre mois mais Alice savait ce qu'elle voulait et depuis la première seconde elle avait voulu Jasper. Elle avait gagné sans beaucoup de résistance de la part de mon ami.

Emmett était le garçon d'honneur, il était venu, accompagné de Rosalie. Ces deux-là cherchaient à me cacher leur relation mais le courant qui passait entre eux était tellement puissant que personne, pas même le type obnubilé par ses problèmes que j'étais devenu, ne pouvait l'ignorer. Depuis la publicité capillaire qu'il avait suivi, le blond mannequin menait la vie dure à mon frangin. Emmett, de son côté, semblait prêt à s'assagir, pour elle. Tant mieux. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

La demoiselle d'honneur était la meilleure amie d'Alice. Bella.

La journée allait être compliquée pour moi aussi.

Après un mois où mon assistante me traitait avec une froide indifférence, je commençais à regretter ses avances. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, c'était la première fois que j'allais la revoir en dehors du travail.

J'avais annulé notre rendez-vous, dès le moment où elle avait accepté de travailler pour moi. Cela avait été d'ailleurs notre première dispute.

Je bus un troisième... ou quatrième verre et regardai pensivement le fond de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il fut vide, Jasper me l'ôta des mains. Il semblait assez agacé.

- Arrête Edward, ton courage n'est pas au fond du verre. Bella doit sortir de sa cachette dans les minutes qui viennent. Tu me la trouves et me l'envoies dès que possible, je dois dire quelque chose à Alice et elle a décrété que je ne la verrais pas avant l'autel. Donc j'ai besoin de ta Bella.

Je me secouai. Ma Bella. Si seulement.

Je rajustai mon costume gris et quittai Jasper.

Il faisait beau, un jour parfait pour se marier. Je slalomais entre les amis qui patientaient sur la pelouse de la villa de Jasper. La cérémonie était prévue dans une heure et beaucoup de nos connaissances étaient déjà là. La fiancée et sa demoiselle d'honneur s'étaient enfermées très tôt dans la petite maison d'invités au fond du parc. Je m'y dirigeai sans enthousiasme, choisissant de passer par un chemin plus long, mais moins fréquenté.

C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis. Elle avait une robe courte en soie rouge sombre, avec une large ceinture qui soulignait une taille fine. Sans manche, une bande de tissu maintenait en place le haut à la fois simple et moulant. Elle était divine.

Tout simplement divine. Je regardai cette femme marcher et je compris que rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ce fut comme un coup de foudre. Un voile qui se déchirait enfin. Elle passa devant moi sans me voir et je la suivis du regard, hésitant quelques secondes sur le geste à faire. Voir une femme passer devant soi et décider sur le champ d'en faire « sa » femme était déstabilisant.

Puis un jeune homme brun, à la carrure bodybuildée, s'approcha d'elle par derrière et embrassa doucement son épaule. Le geste était si doux, si tendre, que je sentis en quelques secondes que mon monde s'écrouler. Puis mon sang se mit à bouillir en entendant son petit rire et en voyant le geste qu'elle fit pour se dégager.

Un instinct primitif me jeta en avant et je saisis le type par le bras.

Il se retourna vers moi et je le reconnus, mais mon poing était déjà parti à la rencontre de sa figure. Il ne put esquiver et ses lèvres heurtèrent une peau moins douce que celle qu'elles avaient embrassée.

Il recula d'un pas, sous le choc, et essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure alors que je resserrai mes poings le long de mon corps, voulant éviter de recommencer. Nous échangeâmes un regard peu amène, prêts à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux chiens se battraient un os. Puis une lueur étrange, une sorte de satisfaction moqueuse, éclaira ses yeux.

Elle s'était placée entre nous deux et me regardait d'un air surpris. Son regard passant alternativement de lui à moi comme si elle cherchait à comprendre.

- Je suis désolé, commençai-je, non pas vraiment désolé mais…

Je respirai profondément, fermai les yeux une seconde. Je pouvais le faire. J'inspirai et attrapai sa main fine et dépourvue de bague.

- Ça va te paraître curieux, continuai-je, tournant résolument le dos à monsieur Muscle, mais je veux t'épouser.

Elle me gifla.

Je ne l'avais pas volée, pensai-je avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras.

**Fin du flashback.**

Une caresse sur ma nuque précéda un baiser. Aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Je reconnu son parfum et fermai de nouveau les yeux pour savourer la caresse que je lui rendrai sous peu.

- Seuls, Edward. Nous sommes seuls. Dans ton bureau. La baby-sitter s'occupe des enfants et je veux vivre la soirée spéciale que tu m'as promise après notre nuit de noces, il y a si longtemps, chuchota-t-elle.

- Humm, rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, jeune dame ?

Elle continua à laisser courir ses lèvres sur ma peau, tandis que ses mains divines massèrent mes épaules avant de se glisser sous ma chemise, puis détachant les boutons un par un.

- Une nuit complète, dans ton bureau, toi le patron et moi l'assistante…

Je souris, songeant qu'il y avait longtemps en effet que j'avais renoncé à ma règle. Elle ne concernait de toute façon, que d'éventuelles petites amies.

Je me retournai vers elle, celle qui partageait entièrement ma vie, le jour au travail, le soir à la maison, la nuit dans notre lit. Assistante, mère de nos enfants et amante.

Ma femme, ma Bella me souriait séduisante tentatrice.

* * *

_**FIN **_

_Je ne sais quoi dire .. c'est curieux toujours de terminer une histoire. Surtout quand on ne s'attends pas à ce qu'elle soit si longue... (c'était juste un "râteau" pour un concours à la base...)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à bientôt peut-être. _

_Kiss_

_Nic Cullen15000_


End file.
